i wish you to be happy
by winkiesempress
Summary: Ada imaji-imaji yang tak mampu menggapai realita, tak mampu melawan takdir. Maka, aku hanya berdoa—semoga kalian bahagia. #MeribaValentine untuk azukihazl. (Lenka, Miki)


Helai-helai serupa mentari milik gadis itu menjuntai, berdansa dengan sang bayu seiring dengan langkahnya mengitari ruang tamu. Ia menghirup napas sedalam-dalamnya, memenuhi volume udara komplementer ke dalam paru-paru, membiarkan aroma jeruk yang menjadi ciri khas keluarga Kagamine menginvasi indra penciumannya. Bahkan, wewangian tersebut juga menguar dari tubuhnya, menciptakan sensasi nostalgia yang begitu familier.

Ini sudah putaran kedua, namun ia seolah tak lahir dengan rasa bosan untuk mengitari ruang tamu rumahnya sendiri. Ada fotonya semasa kecil, berbalut gaun merah jambu, memakai sayap peri palsu dan tongkat yang menyala di tangan. Ada fotonya dengan mata sembap, jejak-jejak air mata masih menodai pipi, dan sang kakak laki-laki mencubit pipinya dari belakang. Ah, betapa ia rindu pada semua itu. Perlahan, kurva bibirnya tercipta. Matanya masih terus menjelajahi ruangan kosong tersebut, hingga akhirnya—

—selembar kertas mengilap di meja tertangkap retina.

* * *

 **i wish you to be happy**

by sharevane

#MeribaValentine

Karakter **SF-A2 Miki** diklaim oleh **azukihazl**

Vocaloid (c) Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, Internet, etc. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

Ada aroma _citrus_ menggelitik sensor pembau Miki saat angin menari di sekitarnya. Baskara yang menjingga seolah memadan warna dengan wangi yang hadir, menduplikasi warna dari sumber wewangian. Jalan-jalan sore tanpa teman adalah salah satu hobi yang nyaris tiada absen dilakukan oleh Miki. Entah itu taman kota dengan berbagai adegan yang bisa terjadi di sana-sini, dermaga yang menyajikan lanskap tergelincirnya mentari, atau mungkin sekadar halaman belakang rumahnya yang disemayami bebungaan warna-warni.

Saat ini, Miki duduk di pinggir jalan, tepat di seberang penjual es krim yang terlihat kewalahan melayani anak-anak, namun seulas senyum tak memudar. Tanpa sadar, sudut-sudut bibir Miki ikut tertarik ke atas. Hiruk-pikuk para anak yang berebut giliran, meneriakkan rasa es krim yang mereka inginkan, lembaran uang yang mengacung tidak sabar, pekik mungil girang saat es krim idaman sudah sampai di tangan. Ada sensasi nostalgia membelai hati Miki; lampau hari, Miki pernah ada di posisi mereka, dengan rambut merahnya dikucir dua, dan ia menjadi gadis paling brutal yang bisa mendorong anak-anak lelaki agar es krim di tangan si penjual berpindah ke tangannya.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Rasanya baru kemarin Miki menjadi partisipan dalam kompetisi pembelian es krim, tapi pada realitanya baru beberapa jam lalu keluarga Miki dan keluarga Gumiya mengecek gedung yang akan menjadi saksi bisu pernikahan mereka. Setelah selesai mengecek gedung, Gumiya menggandeng tangannya, membawanya ke dermaga dan menghabiskan waktu beribu-ribu sekon di sana.

Miki sudah dewasa.

Wangi jeruk entah bagaimana masih berusaha mengusik hidung Miki. Sembari memikirkan kegiatan apa lagi yang akan ia lakukan, Miki membuka sebungkus permen susu dan melahapnya. Dalam rencana Miki, saat jam menunjuk angka lima penat di kepalanya akibat berbagai macam problematika akan pupus, oleh karena itu ia akan pulang jam sekian dan—

"Pedagang es krimnya laku sekali, ya?"

Miki menoleh terkesiap, nyaris melonjak. Gadis yang tampaknya menjadi sumber aroma _citrus_ yang tak henti menguar mendadak duduk di sampingnya. Entah tempat mana yang menjadi tempat persembunyian perempuan itu sejak tadi, hingga ia secara impulsif menunjukkan presensi di sebelah Miki. Setengah gugup, Miki mengangguk. "B-benar."

"Sewaktu kecil, apa kita juga seperti itu, ya? Penjual es krimnya tampak kewalahan sekali." Rupanya hal yang menyambangi benak perempuan itu nyaris sama dengan Miki. Lagi, Miki mengangguk. "Iya. Bahkan mungkin aku lebih parah dari mereka." Ia terdiam sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan dengan kalimat interogatif. "Ngomong-ngomong … kau siapa?"

"Oh, maafkan aku yang suka bicara tanpa memperkenalkan diri ini! Jadi … namaku Lenka. Kagamine Lenka. Senang berkenalan denganmu!" Lenka mengulurkan tangannya, yang langsung dibalas oleh Miki. "Namaku Miki." _Nakajima Miki dalam waktu beberapa hari lagi,_ gumamnya dalam hati, ada kebanggaan menelusup tiap kali benaknya mengulang nama itu.

"Ah, lihat, penjual es krimnya sudah akan pergi. Mungkin sudah habis?"Lenka mengalihkan pembicaraan pada penjual es krim lagi. Tampak kecewa memulas wajah anak-anak yang melangkah gontai tanpa es krim di tangan, dan sepertinya asumsi Lenka memang benar.

"Sayang sekali ya, padahal mereka sudah mengantri sampai seperti itu," timpal Miki. Lenka mengiyakan. "Iya. Tapi namanya anak-anak … cepat sekali teralihkan, ya? Lihat anak berambut hijau yang itu. Tadi wajahnya seperti mau menangis, tapi sekarang sudah tertawa-tawa sambil membawa balon."

"Hahaha. Tapi ada juga anak yang menangis sampai ibunya kewalahan. Coba lihat yang di sana, yang berambut hitam."

Lenka tersenyum. "Aku pernah membayangkan hal seperti itu terjadi padaku."

"Hm?" Miki mengerutkan kening, tidak paham. Lenka menjelaskan. "Maksudku, memiliki anak yang rewel dan tidak mau diam meski sudah dibujuk dengan berbagai macam hal. Aku bukan tipe yang sabar, lho! Tapi … seseorang mengatakan padaku, kalau dia sudah percaya padaku sebagai seorang ibu. Walaupun aku tidak sabar, tapi dia percaya kalau aku bisa menjadi sosok ibu yang baik."

Miki tertawa kecil, lagi-lagi mengingat Gumiya. Apakah nanti ia bisa menjadi ibu yang baik untuk anak-anaknya dengan Gumiya?

Kemudian Miki berkata,"Hmm, biar kutebak. Apa yang mengatakan demikian itu kekasihmu? Kalau iya, manis sekali, ya. Dia percaya padamu." Meski merespons demikian, ada satu sisi dalam benak Miki yang heran—mengapa orang asing ini menceritakan hal-hal demikian pada orang yang baru saja dikenalnya. Tapi, biarlah, mungkin orang ini memang orang yang terbuka?

"Entahlah." Mata Lenka menerawang ke suatu direksi entah di mana. "Yang jelas, kami membicarakan banyak hal seperti itu. Mimpi-mimpi tentang masa depan, rencana-rencana kehidupan suatu saat nanti. Sangat menyenangkan! Duduk manis berdua dan membuat narasi kehidupan yang indah suatu hari nanti!"

"Aku juga suka seperti itu. Terkadang aku membayangkan rumah impian, kehidupan anak-anak …." Senyum Miki mengembang, tak sabar menapaki hari-hari itu secara nyata. Beberapa hari lagi, semua itu bukan hanya impian bagi Miki. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah angan Lenka sudah menyentuh dimensi realita, atau masih tersimpan dalam suatu ruang fantasi maya?

"Ah, rumah impian! Aku dan seseorang pernah membayangkan sebuah rumah di tepi pantai. Sehari-hari, kami bisa mendengarkan suara ombak. Pada saat senja, kami akan minum teh atau minuman jahe hangat sambil menyaksikan bagaimana matahari terbenam. Mungkin di malam hari kami akan terbangun karena lupa menutup jendela dan sinar mercusuar mencapai jendela. Oh, jangan lupakan hari-hari di mana matahari bersinar terlalu terik sehingga kami bisa meminum air kelapa muda bersama!"

Diam-diam, Miki menilai imaji Lenka itu sebagai hal yang atraktif. Benak Miki menyusun visi sepasang insan yang mematri bahagia dengan latar samudera hingga malaikat kematian memutuskan untuk singgah, seperti cerita klasik di mana cinta bertahan sampai keriput memoles wajah, dan membayangkannya saja sudah membuat hati Miki terasa hangat.

"Anak-anak kalian pasti sangat senang berlarian dan bermain dengan ombak," komentar Miki, mengutarakan visi yang mendadak muncul dalam otaknya. Lenka mengangguk. "Iya, benar! Kami juga pernah memikirkan itu. Aku paling senang membayangkan dia kewalahan mengejar anak-anaknya yang berlarian ke arah yang berbeda, sampai dia bingung ingin mengejar yang mana. Lalu kemudian tanpa sengaja semua anaknya berlari ke satu titik yang sama, bertabrakan, jatuh bersama dan tertawa bersama. Manis sekali!"

Miki tertawa kecil. "Iya. Manis sekali." Kemudian Miki berusaha menciptakan keluarga bahagia versi dia dan Gumiya dalam benaknya. Senyap menginvasi suasana, sementara Miki masih terhanyut dalam khayal dan Lenka menciptakan sepi yang canggung. Jam raksasa yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka mendadak berdentang keras, lima kali, membuat dunia fantasi Miki lenyap dalam sekejap. "Oh, astaga, aku harus—"

"Dan sebernarnya," Lenka memotong,"yang aku ceritakan tadi adalah impiannya. Impian seseorang. Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju saat dia bilang. Lagi pula, impian dia bagus-bagus, jadi aku juga berusaha mewujudkannya … agar dia bahagia."—seulas senyum getir muncul—"Meski tidak mungkin lagi."

"Eh?"

"Kau sudah mendengarnya. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa kok mewujudkan dongeng fiktif di pinggir pantai tadi."

"Hah—apa? Tapi itu kan impianmu dengan orang yang spesial bagimu, jadi—"

"Sore ini, aku berencana memberikan impian itu pada orang lain. Realita sudah tidak berpihak padaku." Lenka mengeluarkan tawa artifisial. "Aku tidak memaksa, kok. Tapi, mungkin kau akan mendengar cerita yang mirip dengan ceritaku tak lama lagi. Atau mungkin, malah sudah dengar?"

Miki menggeleng bingung. "Belum. Belum pernah."

Ada rasa puas tersurat dalam raut Lenka. Lalu ia mengeluarkan sebatang cokelat berpita dan memberikannya pada Miki. "Ini. Untukmu."

"Eh? Apa lagi ini?" Miki hanya menerimanya dengan tanda tanya mengepung otak.

"Selamat atas … pernikahanmu." Kali ini, suram menyelimuti paras Lenka, seakan cahaya telah enggan bertandang, seolah bahagia tengah dirampas. "Setelah ini, anggap saja kau tidak pernah bertemu denganku."

"Tu-tunggu, bagaimana bisa—"

"Nakajima Gumiya menyukai cokelat seperti itu, lho! Tapi itu untukmu. Tanda persahabatan. Jadi … jadi, jika kita bersahabat, aku tidak menyimpan dendam apa-apa, haha." Lenka terkekeh pahit, berbalik dan melangkah pergi sebelum Miki sempat memanggilnya kembali.

Namun baru beberapa langkah, Lenka berbalik.

"Satu lagi." Senyum pahit menghias. "Nakajima Gumiya menyukai laut."

* * *

Kagamine Lenka baru saja menyia-nyiakan waktunya yang terbatas di bumi untuk berbohong.

Malaikat bersurai merah jambu yang memberinya kesempatan menghampirinya. "Duh, aku sudah repot-repot memberimu wujud manusia. Kukira kau akan menemui laki-laki bernama—siapa tadi?"

"Gumiya, Luka." Lenka memberi tahu dengan intonasi lesu. Helai-helai merah jambu bergoyang saat malaikat bernama Luka itu mengangguk. "Ya, ya, itu. Kau sudah susah-susah pergi dari dunia arwah ke dunia malaikat, lalu … kau malah menemui calon istrinya? Bukankah kauingin mengucapkan selamat pada Gumiya? Kau bilang kau sangat rindu padanya dan ingin melihatnya sekali lagi?"

"Memang itu tujuanku awalnya." Lenka menghela napas.

"Lalu?"

"Gumiya akan pingsan jika melihatku muncul di hadapannya."

"Oh, benar juga. Tapi, tentu saja kau belum puas, 'kan?"

Lenka menumpukan siku pada pagar pembatas. Ia tengah berdiri di atap sekolah menengah atas yang pernah menjadi tempatnya menempuh pendidikan, di mana ia bertemu dengan laki-laki bersurai serupa rerumputan musim panas yang tak kunjung enyah dari hatinya. Luka memberinya waktu hingga mentari benar-benar sepenuhnya menghilang dari jangkauan pandang belahan bumi yang tengah ia pijak, maka ia masih memiliki waktu untuk bernostalgia.

Setelah beberapa sekon terlewat, Lenka menjawab,"Iya. Aku belum puas. Malah … lebih dari itu. Aku ingin Gumiya melupakan kenangannya denganku dan memulai kehidupan baru, tapi jujur … aku kecewa. Saat aku baru turun ke bumi, aku langsung melihat undangan pernikahan di rumahku, ditujukan pada orang tuaku. Hahaha." Lenka tertawa getir. "Harusnya ia menikah denganku."

"Hm. Ironis juga ya. Kau kembali ke bumi pada hari Valentine, memiliki tujuan awal untuk menemuinya, tapi kau malah … memilih menunggu sampai sore hari untuk memberi laki-laki itu kesempatan berkencan dengan calon istrinya. Lalu, cokelat yang kauberikan tadi? Apakah itu seharusnya kauberikan pada Gumiya?" tanya Luka.

Lenka menggeleng. "Itu memang untuk Miki. Aku sudah bilang, itu tanda persahabatan. Dulu, Gumiya juga suka melakukan hal semacam itu. Kalau bertengkar dan merasa sebal dengan seseorang, dia malah memberikan cokelat. Aneh, ya? Lalu aku menirunya, memberikan cokelat pada calon istri Gumiya agar aku tidak dendam."

"Uh, aku ragu. Jangan-jangan cokelat tadi malah tanda dendam. Kau tidak meracuninya, 'kan?"

"Tentang racun, entahlah. Bisa saja aku tadi sempat membeli racun—hei, jangan menatapku seperti itu, dong. Aku hanya bercanda. Aku tidak meracuninya, kok. Cokelat tadi murni tanda … persahabatan."

Luka menatapnya tentatif. "Kau bohong kalau kau tidak dendam. Kau pasti memiliki rasa benci—entah sedikit atau banyak—pada gadis tadi."

"Hah, kenapa aku harus membenci Miki? Memang aku kecewa bukan aku yang berdiri dengan Gumiya di pelaminan, tapi aku bisa apa? Miki cantik, kok. Sepertinya dia juga baik hati, jadi tidak apa-apa kalau dia yang menikah dengan Gumiya. Tapi, ya, aku tidak memungkiri kalau aku kecewa."

"Impianmu tidak pernah terwujud."

"Setidaknya impian Gumiya masih memiliki harapan. Begini juga lebih baik, Gumiya yang akhirnya bisa memulai kehidupan baru tanpa aku. Itu lebih baik daripada Gumiya yang terpuruk setelah kejadian itu." Lenka menelan ludah. "Kalau Gumiya bisa melupakanku setelah mengenal Miki, artinya Miki benar-benar gadis yang hebat dan ia pantas untuk Gumiya."

Luka masih tidak tampak setuju sepenuhnya. "Tapi itu tidak mengubah apa pun untukmu. Kau masih kecewa, kau tidak bisa kembali padanya, kau masih berangan-angan dapat memutar waktu dan menjadi orang yang menikah dengan Gumiya …."

"Benar, benar. Tapi setidaknya aku tahu kalau sekarang, Gumiya sudah bahagia. Dengan Miki. Ah, kalau Miki sudah punya anak, sepertinya aku harus menemuimu lagi. Aku ingin bertemu dengan anaknya."

"Tidak semudah itu. Kau hanya punya kesempatan satu kali."

"Hah. Tidak asyik."

Luka menatap gurat-gurat tipis layung yang melumuri dirgantara, kemudian menawarkan,"Kau masih punya sedikit waktu. Aku akan memberi perpanjangan tiga puluh menit kalau kau memang ingin menemui Gumiya."

"Tidak. Aku sudah cukup puas dengan menemui Miki. Bertemu dengan Gumiya pun juga tidak mengubah apa-apa." Mata Lenka menatap bintang senja yang telah siap memanggil kompanyonnya menaburi kanopi malam. "Toh aku sudah mati bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Meski aku menemui Gumiya, Gumiya tidak akan bisa menikahiku. Aku juga tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan mereka."

"Kau menggantung Miki dengan pertanyaan. Mau bertemu dengannya lagi?"

"Tidak. Biarkan dia menebak-nebak sendiri. Aku kan sudah memberikan _hint._ Sudah jelas. Yah, kuharap dia bisa mewujudkan angan Gumiya sewaktu masih bersamaku. Atau mungkin, mereka sudah membuat angan baru yang lebih indah, terserah. Yang penting …," jeda Lenka,"… dia bahagia."

" _Well_ , baiklah kalau begitu. Mau kembali sekarang?" tawar Luka. Lenka mengangguk. "Oke. Aku juga sudah puas mengenang berbagai macam adegan di atap sekolah ini. Aku ingat, Miki itu salah satu gadis populer semasa SMA. Aku? Hanya perempuan penghuni ruang masak yang setiap pulang sekolah diganggu oleh Gumiya."

"Oh. Jadi Miki juga satu sekolah denganmu semasa SMA."

"Yup."

"Baiklah, ayo kembali sekarang." Sayap putih di punggung Luka pun mengembang.

Lenka sempat mencuri pandang pada angkasa, hendak menangkap visi konstelasi yang telah lama tak disaksikannya. Lalu ia sadar, bukan gemintang yang ia rindukan. Tapi waktu-waktu bersama Gumiya, saat mereka menebak rasi satu per satu ….

 _Ah, sudahlah. Mungkin Gumiya sudah bahagia melakukan itu bersama Miki sekarang._

 _Selamat hari kasih sayang. Semoga kalian bahagia._

 **end**

* * *

 **a/n** : Hai, **azukihazl**! KEBETULAN YA AKU DAPAT PUNYAMU HAHAHA /janganheboh /diemkamu/ semoga ini nggak mengecewakan walaupun ditulis pas H-1 /janganbukaaib/

Aku belum pernah nulis cerita yang menggambarkan interaksi cewek sama cewek sebelumnya, jadi, yah ... begitulah /apa

Dan di sini aku menjahati karakter sendiri, ya. Tinggal nunggu white day wwwww

Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah baca!


End file.
